Amnesia
by electricblue1214
Summary: I wake up, not familiar with my surroundings. I don't remember what happened. "I see you're awake, Jay," the doctor says. "Who's Jay?" I ask dumbly. Then I realized I don't know where I am. Or who I am.
1. Losing My Memory is NOT Cool

Amnesia

**Jay's POV**

"Jay! Behind you!" a voice cried to me. I turn around to see Nya, her arms flailing and features filled with worry. What's going on?

I'm too stupid to turn around and see the flying giant piece of road hurling towards and hitting me fully on impact.

I slump to the ground, my body feeling weak and numb. I'm starting to feel unconscious; my vision tunneling in in me.

And then everything goes black.

-X-

_Beep...beep...beep_

I wake up, gasping and panting as if my life depended on it. I look around to check my surroundings, wondering what the heck happened to me, running a hand through my tousled hair. I'm in a hospital, an infirmary to be exact. There is a heart monitor right next to me, the numbers increasing and decreasing by the second.

What happened to me? Why am I here? What's going on?

"Ah, Mr. Walker, you're finally awake," an unfamiliar, professional voice says. I whip around to find the doctor standing before me. She's a middle-aged woman with old-fashioned looking spectacles hanging on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, miss, but who is this Mr. Walker you're talking about?" I ask confusingly. I don't know her. Or where I am. Or who I am. She looks at me with pure pity, like something tragic happened. I look up at her again and ask a simple question. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Jay Walker," she replies, "son of Ed and Edna Walker, the owners of the junkyard near the city. That is not your only identity." I look at her confusingly. What does she mean by that?

"That means, Mr. Walker, that you are also known as something else," she continues. Whoops. I said that out loud. "You are also known as Jay, the ninja of lightning. You have helped in the defeating of the Great Devourer and in the defeatings of the Overlord. You are quite well-known across Ninjago, I may add. Everyone panicked when they saw you get hit. Your family was worried."

"My...family?" I ask curiously, "I got hit? By what?"

"There was another attack to the city; you and the others were trying to help out. Apparently, the young lady that brought you in here along with the other ninja claimed that you got hit by a giant piece of flying road thrown."

"How come I don't remember anything?" I ask.

She sighs, "You are suffering from a severe case of amnesia, causing you to forget everything and anything. You took quite a hit there. It caused your brain to become damaged in the area that involves memory, but you can still walk, talk, and function like a normal human being."

"Will I ever get my memory back?" I ask.

"The statistics and brain scan show that you _might_ be able to get your memory back. I'm guessing if your friends can jog your memory enough, you could get it back," she informs. I nod my head at her, gesturing I understand. She turns around and walks towards the door.

I peer behind the blinds of my hospital room, finding a bunch of people out the door waiting to see me. From the angle I can see from, I spot four other boys around the same age as me, five elderly people, three men and two women, some sort of humanoid robot, and...the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life.

She must be the girl that brought me in here.

I feel my cheeks heating up. Now I'm embarrassed. A girl brought _me _into the hospital; it should have been the other way around. But hey, girl power...right? I look away before I can start drooling. Man, she's beautiful.

Her long, black hair cascades down a bit past her chin, framing her face perfectly, her chocolate-brown eyes full of concern. She has a petite, curvaceous, figure with just the right amount muscle, making my eyes about to pop out of my head. A ruby-colored dress draped around her, almost down to the floor. And the most intriguing thing- her plump, red, kissable lips that I wanted to capture with my own. I really hope she's my girlfriend.

"...I wouldn't try to alert him in anyway," I hear the doctor murmur, "He's still quite in an emotional and unstable state."

A man and a woman rush in first, both wearing soiled jumpers with oil stains and safety goggles hanging from their necks. They both stare at me for a moment, whispering amongst themselves before the woman is the first to speak.

"Jay...Oh, my baby, you didn't deserve this at all. If there's anything you need, and I mean anything, come to Mom, alright?" she consoles, probably trying to comfort herself since she's hugging me and kissing my forehead. My mother. I have failed them as a son.

But still, I have this urge to tell her to get off me and yell 'Mom!'. I look to the man who is supposedly my father, sorrow in his eyes, and I pull him into the hug too.

We sit there, hugging each other and not saying a word, as if the silence was comfort for us enough. I sigh. Things were not supposed to turn out this way. I wish I could remember them, I really do...but I can't.

"Well, son, I guess we'll leave you to your friends now," my father says, tears welling in his eyes, "Come and visit us."

"I will," I mumble, my mother kissing my cheek before leaving. If only I knew where you lived. Where I lived in the past.

They walk towards the door, my mother bursting into tears after they exit. I look to the window again, seeing my father put his arm around her, leading her out of the hallway. I really hate this.

-X-

"You may go in now," the doctor says to the four guys. The red one with brown, spiky hair rushes in first, pushing his way through the others, running into my room.

"Oh my gosh, Jay, buddy, are you alright?" he asks, his words rushed.

"I think I'm fine-" I start before the others chime in as well. This is really odd.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Do you need anything? "

"Is there anything else wrong with you?"

"Lloyd!" the red one exclaims loudly, "Don't say that!" I look to the blonde one in green. So he's Lloyd. Alright, I'll remember that.

"It's not my fault I care, Kai!" he shoots back, making the one known as 'Kai' glare at him intensely, making me nervous. They continue to bicker as I start to get less interested by the second.

I look to the one in black with the matching hair. He looks at me with great sorrow and concern. What's wrong? What happened? He looks as if he's done something terrible to me and I have not forgiven him, or he just takes great pity on me, which I hate, or both. His emerald eyes seem to almost bare into my soul.

Okay, so Lloyd, Kai...uh...

"I'm sorry, but could you please introduce yourselves. I'm kind of lost right now," I say curiously. The red one clears his throat before speaking.

"Jay, I'm Kai, one of your best friends and teammates. The one in green is Lloyd, the green ninja who has the power of all four of us combined; the one in white is Zane, ninja of ice and a great cook, and the one in black is Cole, the ninja of earth," Kai informs. I raised a brow when he hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else about Cole. Did I like him? Or did I not?

Cole. He looked down at the floor at the mention of his name. What did he or I do?

"Cole?" I call, his head snaps back up.

"Yes, Jay?" he asks.

"Are you alright?" I ask. He nods his head repeatedly before speaking.

"Yes, Jay, I'm fine. I wish the same for you," he replies, giving me a genuine smile. He doesn't seem bad at all.

"Your time is up," the doctor informs, peeking her head through the doorway.

"See you later, Jay," they say in unison.

If only I could remember.

**Author's Note: Sup! Yeah, so uh, I got the idea for this when my relatives came over for the fourth of July and everything. I remember my aunt just loves these kind of movies and everything, and I've watched a couple. **

**I plan for this to be a short story...or not, depending on how I feel. I mean, really, here I am, it's almost midnight for me, and I'm still typing away. Surprisingly, I finished this chapter pretty fast. I was planning to have Nya be the one with amnesia, but screw it! I've never done anything with Jay yet as the main character. I hoped I've portrayed him well enough. Plus, Nya's been getting kinda obnoxious lately. I mean, seriously? Who takes two boys on a date at the same time to a movie theater? Just choose Jay already! (Sorry, Cole x Nya fans)**

**So what? Did you like it? Hate it? I would appreciate it if you leave a review. Bye for now!**

**~electricblue1214**


	2. The Girl of My Dreams?

Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't think this story would be that successful! Thank you to Sketchrex, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, awkwardkitty, jaya forever, BlueJaymetroblaze32, AwesomeAuthor13, Awesomesauce Samurai 15, NorthAmericanJaguar, NinjagoLover72, and Guest (Never had a review in Spanish before) for all of your lovely reviews. Really made my day!**

**Here's chapter 2! I hope this doesn't go downhill. **

The three elderly people walk in next, their faces filled with concern and worry. I feel guilty, seeming that I was the cause of their concern.

"I'm glad you're alright, Jay," the old man with a long, white beard and straw hat says walking towards me. His face splits into a genuine smile, making me feel a bit better.

"So am I," the lady with them adds, "You took quite a hit there."

"W-what h-happened to m-me?" I stutter wildly, reminding myself to work on my speech later. Even if I don't remember, it doesn't seem like I was the kind to stutter or be quiet. I just have this...this feeling in my gut, saying that this isn't me at all.

"I think it's best we not tell at this point. You are quite unstable," the other man inquiries, "Maybe some other time." I can't accept that answer. Even if I'm this vulnerable and stupid at this point, I want to know.

"Can you please tell me?" I plead.

"I'm sorry, Jay," the lady replies, "but we cannot."

"Why not?" I ask. You know the term 'there is no such thing as a stupid question'? Well, there's one right off the bat. Bingo!

"We don't want to give you any more brain damage right now. If you get too emotional, it will only worsen your condition," the lady finishes.

"Will I _ever _get my memory back?" I groan impatiently. I just want to get this over with so badly.

"I'm sure you will, Jay," they reassure. Even with all these people with me, I doubt that will happen. They exit my hospital room, leaving me to my own thoughts. Who was I? Or better, who am I? Who's this Jay they are talking about? Was I important? Annoying? Patient? Did I fail everyone that I know? Was I the weak link of the group? Leave it to me to be the one to lose his memory.

My thoughts ponder to the rest of the guys. Kai was so passionate, caring, standing up for his beliefs; Zane seemed so intelligent, so level-headed; Lloyd was so carefree, optimistic, living life to the fullest and then there was Cole. Cole. I admired him, even if I didn't exactly know him. He seemed like the strong type, the type of person who was compassionate, caring, and down-to-earth. But that downcast look on his face seemed to tell his emotions, probably nothing like the person he is.

He felt guilty, depressed almost, like there was something else to what happened to me. I wonder what happened; that's what I've been wondering since I have woken up.

I don't remember my past, my story, or anything. Yet, I can still move and talk like a normal human being. I want answers, even if that means I must get them the hard way; I don't care if I end up back here again.

-X-

"You may go in now, miss," the doctor informs the visitor I've been longing to see the most.

She bolts into the room, not even shutting the door behind her, as if she's in a rush, and flings her arms around me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Room...getting...darker. She lets go of me moments later, tears brimming her chocolate eyes filled with sadness and regret. I really want to kiss her, almost as if I'm complaining. Well, maybe I am.

"Jay!" she cries, sobbing into my shoulders, my garb wet with salty tears.

"What's your name?" I ask curiously. Of course that's the first interrogative I ask. I have to know her name.

"Nya," she mumbles softly into my shoulder before looking up, "And you're Jay. You're actually alright. I would never forgive myself if I just watched you die." She breaks into tears again, hugging me, that emotion of longing lingering inside her. I embrace her with the remainder of my strength.

This is too much for me; this is all too much for me. I've hurt too many people who were/are close to me mentally and emotionally. I feel as if I'm a burden to everyone I know. From the looks of my parents, my friends, and this girl, Nya, I saw one thing in common with all of them. They were all hurt, devastated, or they felt guilty.

Nya. I'm never going to forget her; I can't. I look down at her, her head still down with grief. She can't even look me in the eye without crying. This is all my fault. I decide to ask another question, a stupid one just to see her smile.

"What's your favorite color?" I inquire.

And that broke her into a smile. Not a fake, not just a genuine, a real, big grin. She starts to giggle, and that breaks out into a fit of laughter. Well, that did the trick. But why?

"What's so funny?" I ask, mixed feelings inside of me now. I don't know if this is a memory, an inside joke, a method to stop crying, or the girl of my dreams has just gone mentally insane. Oh no. Not the last choice, not the last choice!

Her laughter dies down after a while. I'm starting to get nervous. She's starting to scare me.

"Don't tell me your mental," I blurt. Jay! You weren't supposed to say that! Me and my big mouth.

"No, silly," she reassures, my sweat dropping, "It's just that...that's what you asked me when we first met. Well, Zane asked for you because you lost your voice. It's blue by the way. Blue like the color of your eyes. After that, you were cheering like a child."

"Why did I lose my voice?" I ask.

"Cole kicked you in the throat. He didn't mean to though," she replies, amused by her own words.

"Hey, Nya?"

"Yes, Jay?"

"Can you tell me about Cole?" I plead.

"Cole? Well, um, Cole is the leader of your team. He's the ninja of Earth, and he's a _terrible, _terrible cook. You guys are basically best friends," she replies. But she's lying. I can see it in her eyes. She pains to say something, but it will probably affect me too much.

"Nya, I know something happened. Please don't lie to me," I inquire.

"I'm not lying to you, Jay," she murmurs, "I just...can't tell the whole truth. I can't afford to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Is Cole your boyfriend?" I snap suspiciously.

"No! Why would you think that?" she protests.

"You won't tell me everything," I state, "You're afraid, afraid I can't handle the truth. Something bad must have happened then. What? Did he hurt me? Did _you _hurt me? You're protecting him; you're being defensive. Tell me, Nya! I'm not a child!" I know she's not going to tell me.

"Jay, I-I can't," she stutters uncontrollably. I look away from her; I can't bear to see this. She's going to cry again. I don't want her to cry. I hurt her. I don't blame her though.

"You know, taking that hit made you a lot smarter, huh?" she mutters softly "That's the bravest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I saved you?"

"You did."

"Miss, I'm afraid you have to leave now," the doctor informs. Nya rises, walking up to the door, and shutting it behind her.

I saved her. When did that happen? The doctor turns to me once more, saying the words that give me a one way ticket out of here.

"You are free to go, Mr. Walker. Call us if you have any trouble. I plan to see you next week to check up on your condition," she says.

"Thank you, ma'am," I reply. I turn to exit, but she says one more thing.

"Oh, and Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with that girl of yours. She's a keeper."

I've never turned a brighter shade of red in my life.

**Note: I'd like to say thank you to all of you. I took a chance with this story, and it's more popular than I thought! Anyways, I'm being and idiot right now. I need help! I don't know how to end the story! Should I do the cliché ending if Nya kisses him and his memory returns? Or he gets hit by a piece of road again? I need help! **

**Please a leave a review; I would really appreciate it. And if you have any suggestions on how this should end, please put that into the review. Thanks!**

**~electricblue1214**


	3. Drama, Depression, and Falling

Chapter 3

**And again...thank you for the lovely reviews, guys! I seriously appreciate it.**

**Sorry for the really late update. School started for me and I had my other stories to work on. I'm thinking this story will be less than 10 chapters but more than 5. I guess it depends how I feel.**

**Anyways, enjoy the short yet long overdue chapter! **

I change into a spare change of clothes that was brought for me, slipping out of the room quietly as I make my way down the hall; my tattered garb in shreds as I stuff it into the duffle bag. Passing by the nurses and doctors, I head for the waiting room where my comrades patiently wait.

"Jay!"Nya cries, flinging her arms around me almost immediately when I'm in their line of sight. I don't hug her back; I won't. At least not yet. Right now, she is a stranger to me.

"Hi," I greet, slowly prying her arms off me, much to her dismay. She gives me a pained look before slowly taking a few steps away from me. "Thank you."

"Hey! Don't be so rude to her!" Cole cries, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Well, excuse me for losing my memory," I retort, "I don't know who she really is. If anything, she might just be faking to try to use me. How am I supposed to know who I can trust?" That shuts him up. Great, five minutes and I'm already in an argument.

One of the older men, the one with the long beard to be precise, escorts me to a large, unusual looking car.

"It's too bad you can't drive," Kai says after the other four boys get in, "You were always the one to drive."

"Who says I can't? I can still function like a human being," I mention, smirking at him.

"I can see losing your memory still hasn't changed you one bit," he teases, pushing me to the driver's seat, the same smirk on his face.

Putting the key into the ignition, I stomp on the gas pedal, the huge car taking off into the streets. I love the feel of driving; it helps me get away from my issues. But there's just one problem. I don't know where I'm going.

"Kai! Which way!" I cry, freaking out, seeing that this was a bad idea to let me drive. Why am I so reckless?

_"Earth!" a voice shouted, spinning into a tornado the color of dirt, pieces of rocks surrounding it. Cole._

_"Fire!" the next one screams, fire surrounding his tornado. The aggressiveness of that voice signals that it must be Kai._

_"Ice!" a calmer voice yells. Zane._

_I open my eyes and yell, "Lightning!", my body engulfed in a small tornado, then merging together with the others to create a massive one. No one can see anything through the mass of the four elements, and when we come out the huge car, the Ultra Sonic Raider, is built as we take off towards the city._

-X-

I wake up, my head pounding and vision blurred. What happened? Was that-? Was that a memory? Did that actually happen?

I realize I'm in a room, the scenery unfamiliar to me, but it feels like home. They're staring at me; they're all staring at me. And it's creeping me out.

"What happened?" I ask, my aching head taking it's toll.

"You passed out while you were driving," Cole explains, breaking his eye contact with me, "It's a good thing we didn't crash."

"Are you alright, Jay?" Zane asks me curiously, his voice monotone. What is it with him? He sounds like some sort of programmed robot-

_"Zane! Are you alright?" Kai asks; the white ninja had been there for a while. I look to my brother, a horrified look on his face._

_"T-this c-can't be," he stutters wildly, looking from the blueprints in his hand to his body repeatedly. _

_"What can't be?" Cole asks, a curious look on his face. Zane takes part of his garb and yanks it, making us look away in disgust. When we turn back, a panel lies in the center of his chest. _

_"You're a robot!?"_

"Zane's a robot!" I gasp, waking up once again to confused faces. "What?" Their expressions are making me worry.

"Yes, Jay, Zane is a robot," the older man with the beard says, "How did you know that?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly, deep in concentration, "It seems every time I faint, I have some sort of vision. The thing is though, they all seem real, like it's happened before. I had one earlier too about Ultra Sonic Raider."

"Intresting," Zane adds, "It seems that your memory is coming back by little pieces. I suggest we should try to relive the events to trigger your mind into remembering."

"Great!" I exclaim, hopping out of the bed, "Let's get started."

-X-

"What? Are you crazy?!" I wail, looking at the old man who introduced himself as Sensei Wu. He gives me a nod, gesturing to the sign a few buildings away.

"Why would you want me to jump off this building, with these wings," I continue, gesturing to fragile wings behind my back, "and crash into that sign!?"

"It's how we met," he answers, "and how you became a ninja." I exhale loudly; I really don't want to do this. Ugh.

I jump off the building, the wings supporting me like a parachute. Huh, this isn't so bad.

But something just has to go wrong.

I don't know how to land, so when I try, I crash into the humongous sign in front of me. Rubbing my head, I turn to find Sensei sitting there, drinking his tea in peace.

"How did you get there?" I question, giving him a look of confusion.

"The world works in many ways, Jay," he replies, adding more sugar cubes and sipping his tea, "Do you remember anything?"

"No, I don't," I say, scratching the back of my head, "I guess some things are harder to remember than others."

"Then we'll have to do it again," he declares, his face filled with delight.

"No!" I groan, burying my face in my hands.

-X-

I wash up for bed, running a hand through my hair as I look at myself in the mirror. I've had a long day. Sighing, I climb into my bed, nestling in my covers. I'm about to fall asleep before voices stop me. I let curiosity get the best of me, stalking down the hallway, finding the door luckily open. I peek into the room to see Cole and Nya in the room, their facial expressions angry, as if they were previously screaming at each other. Cole's not your boyfriend, huh? Yeah right, Nya.

"When are you going to tell him, Nya?" Cole asks angrily, throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't tell him! Cole, do you see the state Jay's in right now! If I tell him, it'll cause him even trauma than he already has right now! He's vulnerable!" she yells at him.

"That's the point! He doesn't know anything!" Cole screams, "This is just like when you chose between us! You didn't have the courage at all! You can't even tell him I'm your boyfriend!"

Nya goes silent, a look of guilt decorating her pretty features.

"Well did you?" he questions a bit more calmly, but it's clear anger is still there.

She lied to me. How could she have done that? I thought I could trust her, but apparently not anymore. And what does Cole mean by "choose between us"? Was I caught up in a love affair? If I was, as Cole says, she chose him over me. That's basically saying I don't mean much to her. Like she doesn't care. She didn't even tell me. Well, screw her.

"I didn't, Cole. I lied to him; I lied to him! I just couldn't stand seeing Jay the way he is now. The guilt just comes back every time I look into those blue eyes! They look so lost, so helpless. I just can't hurt him even more than I already have!" she cries, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sinks to the floor.

Cole does nothing. He doesn't forgive her, soothe her, kiss her, become merciful as I would've been. He just stands there stiffly, his arms crossed, a cold stare as he glares at her.

"You know what, Nya, I can't live like this anymore! You're being a coward; you don't seem to care about how I feel about this! You chose _me_, not Jay, but it doesn't feel like it! Do you know how hard it is everyday? I feel like you regretted choosing me over Jay, and it's obvious you still have romantic feelings for him," he rants, each sentence said louder than the next.

'What are you saying, Cole? I love you and you know that," Nya replies weakly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you tell that to Jay then? That you love me," he retorts. Nya is silent afterwards, not saying a word. "I thought so. You're not over Jay. Tell me when you are, but for now, we're through, Nya." He storms out of the room, leaving a horrified and speechless Nya. She sobs once more, a look of depression now on her face.

"But Cole, we're supposed to be a perfect match!" she wails before he's out of earshot.

"Maybe we're not as compatible as a machine says we are," he yells from the hallway, walking past me but not noticing.

This is all my fault. Nya wouldn't be treated this way if it wasn't for me.

Now I have another reason to get my memory back. For her.

**Author's Note: Yay! Done! Let the drama begin! Don't worry, the next update won't be next month. I started school last week when I meant to update this, but I didn't have the time. Anyways, I'm back to updating on mostly weekends, not weekdays, but I made this an exception because I care **

**(-_-).**

**I also made a Jaya one-shot if anyone of you guys like that stuff. It's Nya in the hospital with a coma. (Yay! Another hospital story! I must really love those! (note the sarcasm)) **

**Also, I've decided if anyone can guess the ending (No hints. I'm already planning it.), they get a one-shot dedicated for them from me with any idea. I'll announce who wins the final chapter.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Again, if you liked it, hated it, loved it, please leave a lovely review! Can I get up to 25 reviews? **

**And thank you guest for the slowly getting back his memory idea. I was originally going to do that and I did (see chapter), but I just want a big, dramatic, possibly romantic ending. (I like to use the term go big or go home.)**

**~electricblue1214 (loooong author's note)**


	4. I Hate You, I Love You

Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning, turning as I fall out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor. I hate and love the top bunk at the same time.

The noise coming from downstairs is deafening, covering my ears as the sound of metal against metal. It becomes louder and louder by the second. I wonder what could be so disturbing at a time like this.

"Get up!" Sensei greets as a good morning. I can hear the other boys' whining and complaining, getting up and rubbing their heads.

"Sensei!" Kai groaned sleepily, "You promised not to do that anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Kai, but this is for Jay's own good," Sensei informs, banging the gong once again.

"What's for my own good?" I ask annoyingly, "My ears were about to go deaf!"

"Cole's cooking breakfast downstairs," he offers. I shake my head repeatedly. One week and I feel like I've known this people forever. Probably have, but how should I remember? "I'd rather go back to bed!"

"Uncle, you do know there's a clock?" Lloyd mumbles, his voice heavily coated with sleep. I turn to Zane, and once again he's slept through another attempt for Sensei to wake us up.

"Oh, I know that," he replies, "This is how the ninja used to wake up before we got a clock."

"Don't remind me," Kai complains, slapping a pillow to his head and burying his face in another.

"Who wants breakfast?" Cole asks, holding of a burnt monstrosity of what seems to look like a pancake. I gag in disgust; how is one side undercooked with batter while the other is burt black?

"No thanks," I reply, pushing the pancakes away from me.

"You sure?"

"YES!"

-X-

I sit awkwardly at the table, straight across from Nya and her so-called "boyfriend". They send glares at each other, and I swear they're making everyone uncomfortable.

"Uh, are you guys alright?" I ask, my head down as I can't look them in the eyes.

"Yeah, we're fine, Jay. WHY WOULDN'T WE BE!?" Cole shouts, his usually calm face full of rage.

"Hey! Don't you yell at him!" Nya defends. It appears that the little sob session last night she had worked out.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to yell if you would stop being a-"

"What happened to you two?" Kai asks, "Did you break up or something?"

"Kai! You weren't supposed to say that in front of Jay!" Nya wailed, turning to me,"Jay, I'm so sorry."

_"Jay, I'm really sorry," she says, turning away from me, her eyes filling with tears_

_"Sorry for what?" I ask, "You have nothing to be sorry for."_

_"Yes, I do," she replies, "Look, I hated putting you in between the middle of that fued between you and Cole. It was completely wrong of me, but it helped me made my choice."_

_"So, who did you choose?" I inquire, knowing what her answer's going to be. I wait for the dying impact to come; this is a battle I have lost. "It's not me, is it?"_

_"No, I'm sorry. I choose Cole, Jay. I don't want to hurt you anymore. He's my perfect match! How can I say no to that!" she cries, giving me a hug which I awkwardly return. This is the last time she'll hug me like this._

_"I hope we can still be friends," she mumbles into my shirt._

_"Yeah, sure. Friends," I say._

_Honestly, the is the worst day of my life. She's hurt me like this, toying around with my emotions, and she still expects us to be friends! I can't believe this blasphemy! And Cole, since day one, he's never showed any romantic feelings towards Nya until the stupid machine ruined all of our lives! How does that compute!?_

I wake back up, panting and yelling as the sky is now dark and gloomy. Just like my feelings are now.

"Are you alright, Jay?" Nya asks worriedly.

"Stay away from me," I growl, "I know you don't care about me one bit. Stop trying to fake it."

"Jay, I'm not faking-"

"Yeah, you are," I snap, "Do you only care about yourself? 'Cause that's what it seemed like when you chose Cole over me because of some stupid machine."

"Oh, no. The memory that we didn't want to come back came back," Lloyd murmured, "Here he goes again."

"Jay, you don't understand-"

"I understand completely fine, Nya. If you really did love me; if you actually cared about my feelings in this stupid love triangle, we would have never been this situation in the first place." I snap. Why am I so outraged? I need some air.

-X-

"Hey," a voice greets, and my ears perk up immediately.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"I just wanted to talk," she replies, sitting down next to me, "You know, Cole and I broke up. I know it's kind of a touchy subject right now, but I thought you would like to know."

"I really wouldn't," I mumble, hugging my knees in a childish manner.

"Look, Jay, I really do owe you; I have to admit. You've done probably more than anyone alive has done for me. If it weren't for you, I don't know what place I'd be right now. Probably dead if you ask me," she says, making me turn and look at her, "Amnesia must be tough, isn't it? I couldn't make it through something like that".

"Please stop trying to flatter me," I scoff, "I don't need any condolence from you."

"I know you don't," she says, "Just promise me something:when you find another girl, promise me you'll treat her right. Make new memories with her."

"I can't," I admit, making her eyes widen.

"Why not?" she asks. I step closer to her and take her hands.

"Because, Nya, I wouldn't want to live in a reality without you there with me," I confess.

"Jay-"

I cut her off with a kiss, a slow and gentle one. She immediately kisses me back with as much passion, melting into the kiss. I snake my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. I don't want to pull away, even if this is wrong. My emotions are so messed up right now.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks harshly behind us.

"C-Cole, this isn't what it looks like," Nya explains, letting go of me, her warmth escaping me.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Nya," he hisses, trying to calm himself down but it's obvious it isn't working.

"Well, why do you care! We broke up anyways! And Jay treats me better than you ever have!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"You know what! I can't take this anymore with you!" he cries.

"Neither can I!" she agrees in the yelling manner. I shake my head at them. People are so impossible Plthese days.

"Then I never want to see you again!" he shouts, walking away and slamming the door.

She drops to her knees and cries, her "perfect match" isn't so perfect after all, is he? Hm, guess I was right. But that's not my biggest problem right now.

"J-Jay," she calls between sobs.

"H-hey it's okay. Don't cry, don't cry; I've got you, " I soothe gently, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair.

_The next morning we avoided each other, looking in the other direction and as far away as possible. _

_"Look, Jay, I can't take this anymore! You don't hold grudges for this long!" she exclaims, taking my hands in hers._

_"Get away from me," I snap, pushing her aside and walking away. _

_"I thought we were friends!" she shouts, making me stop in my tracks. _

_"Yeah, you're right, Nya. We're friends," I say, a forced smile plastered on my face._

Right...we're...friends. Just friends.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! School has just been a pain in the neck right now (Literally, my neck hurts when I try to look up from my homework.). I had no school today, so I tried to write and rewatch Ouran High School Host Club as much as I could (Love that show!), and Fairy Tail of course! Which reminds me, ugh, now I have to update my Fairy Tail story! *facepalms for being am idiot*. Great. Just what I needed.**

**Yeah. I'll try for a quicker update next time, but I can't promise anything. Kinda been unmotivated for a while. This chapter was kinda rushed, I have to admit.**

**Can I get some a reviews? I've gotten 8 for the last few chapters. Can I get more. (All the reviews I usually get for stories have been cut in half. :( ). Again, unmotivated here!**

**My friend also showed me the song Amnesia by 5SOS. Check it out! I swear that is like this story's theme song!**

**~electricblue1214**


End file.
